Estoy Aqui
by zoniiNara
Summary: A veces el ver mas allá de nuestras narices nos hace ver que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo a nuestro lado incondicionalmente como amigo, secando tus lagrimas y arrebatándote sonrisas a cada momento del día. -One-shot-UA-NARUSAKU-


_**Ningun Personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto**_

**_Pareja Principal: Narusaku_**

**_Parejas secundarioas: _**_Leve__ Sasusaku, Sasuhina, Saino_

**_ONE-SHOT_**

**_UA: Universo Alterno_**

**_N/A: _**_Mi primer Narusaku, debo admitir que quede con un buens abor de boca al escribir sobre esta paerja, apesar de no ser fan de ella, espero que esta fic sea de asu agrado y lo disfruten de la misma manera que yo disfrute al hacerlo. _

_**

* * *

**__**Estoy Aquí.**_

El frio viento agitaba el cabello peli rosa de la chica que estaba con los puños apretados, y la mirada baja, resistiéndose a que aquellas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, ella se prometió nunca más llorar por alguien, se lo prometió y no rompería esa promesa no quería volver a sufrir, pero es que esa sensación en el pecho le dolía tanto, le dolía tanto la idea de no tenerlo a su lado.

Enfrente de ella, estaba él sosteniendo su mochila sobre el hombro, mirando fijamente el suelo, como si tuviera algo muy interesante, escucho un relámpago que fue quien lo despertó de su letargo, alzando un poco la mirada y viendo como aquel cabello rosa bailaba al son que el viento le marcaba. Vio a aquella chica frente a él, apretando sus puños y sus ojos fuertemente.

_-"Estas aquí… parada sin decirme que estas por mi…"-_pensó el chico rubio viéndola fijamente esa piel blanca que poseía aquella chica_.-"y quieres que lo nuestro nunca se acabe, pero no lo dices…"_

-Yo…-escucho salir de los finos labios de la chica- yo… yo… Hasta mañana…-la chica alzo al fin su mirada y sonrió falsamente.- Naruto…

La peli rosa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del rubio quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Solo por eso llego corriendo minutos antes, para decirle ¿hasta mañana? Naruto frunció el ceño y esta vez fue él quien apretó los puños fuertemente, comenzando a sentir como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en su rostro.

-ERES UNA TERCA, CABEZADURA Y MASOQUISTA-grito el rubio de un de repente, provocando que la chica se detuviera en seco.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI-respondió Sakura también en un grito girándose para ver al rubio.

-¿Entonces que eres? ¿Dime porque demonios llegaste corriendo gritando por mi?... solo para decirme hasta mañana…-el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura.

-No entiendes nada…-susurro ella

-¿Que no entiendo nada…? ¿Que no entiendo nada…? tú eres la que no entiende…-dijo Naruto ya estando completamente frente a Sakura.

Naruto soltó su mochila y sin previo aviso se aferro al la cintura de la chica quien permaneció estática sin moverse, solo recibiendo aquel abrazo, y apoyando su frente sobre el hombro empapado del rubio.

-Ahora estoy aquí, con mis manos aferrado a ti, pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya a separar de ti…-Naruto acerco sus labios al odio de la chica- porque TE AMO…

_**Flash Back**_

-Buenos días niños- entro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojizos

-Buenos días Kurenai –sensei- saludaron alegremente los pequeños de aproximadamente 8 años.

-Hoy se une a nuestro grupo una nueva compañera- anuncio la mujer- Vamos pequeña pasa y dinos tu nombre- pidió la mujer mirando la puerta por donde una pequeña de cabello rosa y ojos jades entraba tímidamente.

-Mi, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- anuncio la niño sonriendo un poco

Los ojos azules estaban clavados en esa niña que acaba de decir su nombre, lo que más le gusto fueron sus ojos verdes y enormes, nunca había visto unos ojos tan lindos y una nariz tan refinada, sonrió un poco cuando…

-Ja, querrás decir Sakura la frentuda- hablo una niña de cabello castaño y bugles en el cabello, provocando que todo el salón riera ante el comentario.

Los ojos azules miraron de mala gana a esa niña que había insultado a la pequeña, como osaba a burlarse de ella, ella no le había hecho nada.

-Hmp…-escucho aquel ruido proveniente de los labios de su mejor amigo, aquel ruido siempre sonaba como un bufido pero esta vez sonó a modo de burla. Además los ojos azules miraban al azabache quien sonreía de medio lado.

Se paro precipitadamente de la banca y golpeo esta con su mano derecha a punto de reclamarle a esa niña tonta por burlase de Sakura, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-Y tu boca es tan grande que parece un florero- dijo una pequeña rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado y de brazos cruzados.

-Basta niñas, nada de insultos- dijo la maestra- No se insulten, aquí nadie parece ni es nada de lo que dijeron ahora tomen asiento la clase comenzara.

-Hay Sakura conmigo hay un lugar disponible- hablo otra vez la rubia llamando la atención de la peli rosa. La cual se dirigió a ella con una enorme sonrisa. El de ojos azules quedo prendado de esa sonrisa.

-Dobe…-llamo el pelinegro- Pensabas defenderla, ¿no es así?

-Cállate Teme, como es posible que tu también te hallas burlado-reclamo el rubio de ojos azules.

-Suelo reírme cuando algo me da gracia, además esa niña es algo que me tiene sin cuidado- el azabache regreso a escribir en su cuaderno.

* * *

-Sabes Naruto… hay alguien quien me gusta- confeso la peli rosa mientras el viento jugaba con su cabellos sedo y largo.

Naruto sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, como sus manos sudaban y un escalofrió lo recorría, ahora ambos tenían 13 años, Sakura le había pedido que se vieran después de clases en las gradas, porque Sakura tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Naruto.

-Pero… no sé si el guste de mi- Sakura coloco un poco de su cabellos detrás de su oreja izquierda.- Creo que a pesar de todo el no ah captado mis señales que le envió… tal vez es un despistado- sonrió Sakura mirando a Naruto. Esa sonrisa de la que Naruto se enamorar desde que tenía 8 años.

-Tal vez…-respondió Naruto con voz temblorosa

-Por eso pedí que te quedaras- dijo una vez mas Sakura mientras se colocaba frente al rubio con una enorme sonrisa- Quisiera que tu… que tu…

-¿Que yo qué Sakura?- pregunto presuroso Naruto desde que tenía 8 años ansiaba ese momento, ese momento en el que Sakura le diría que gustaba de él.

-Que me ayudes a conquistar a Sasuke-kun- soltó sonrojada la peli rosa

Algo dentro del rubio se rompió, no sabe bien que precisamente pero ese revoloteo en el estomago que tenia minutos antes se volvió una sensación de dolor, como aquella vez cuando durante todo una semana comió rameen a diario y que le provoco una fuerte infección, pero esta vez sabia que ese dolor en el estomago no se quitaría ni con medicamento ni con caldos de pollo que le prepararía su mama.

-Claro Sakura-chan- sonrió alegremente Naruto, con los ojos cerrados para evitar que aquellas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y Sakura lo notara.

* * *

Naruto ahora tenía 15 años y con esos 15 años tenía tanta furia, tanto rencor contenido que lo soltó en aquel golpe en el rostro que le había soltado a aquel pelinegro quien ya tenía el labio sangrando, mientras el ya tenía el ojo amorotonado y semi cerrado, sentía un liquido escurrir de su nariz pero le importo poco, soltó un golpe certero al estomago de su contrincante.

-ERES UN MALDITO-grito Naruto mientras trataba de respirar normalmente

-Y TU UN MADITO TERCO- respondió el pelinegro regresando el golpe en el estomago.

Naruto cayó de rodillas, con una mano se apoyaba en el suelo y la otra rodeaba su cintura, tratando de soportar el dolor por aquel golpe recibido.

-Ella… ella siempre te ah amado, ¿es tan difícil de entender?-susurro el rubio, mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos y no precisamente de dolor físico, sino de dolor de aquella verdad que a diario golpeaba en su cara. Naruto sintió como una mano era puesta en su hombro y como la cabeza de su contrincante era puesta sobre la suya.

-Pero yo no siento nada por ella… nada, ¿es tan difícil de entender?-susurro el pelinegro aun sin dejar el contacto con su amigo.

-Solo deberías darle una oportunidad Sasuke… por favor -pidió Naruto aun en el suelo y limpiando torpemente sus lagrimas.

-Si yo… yo lo hago, ¿tu estarás bien?- interrogo Sasuke, alejándose del contacto de su amigo.

-Teme, ella será feliz- Sonrió Naruto aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos- Y si ella lo es yo estaré bien

-Naruto…-Sasuke se acerco a al rubio y estrecho su frente con la de el- Eres un maldito masoquista lo sabías… entregando al amor de tu vida a un imbécil que no siente nada por ella…

-Se que ese imbécil llegara a sentir algo por ella, como yo lo llegue a sentir-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-No… yo nunca podre llegar a sentí ni la enésima parte de lo que tu sientes por Sakura-Sasuke revolvió un poco los cabellos de Naruto.-Porque no puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo

* * *

-NO, ENTIENDE, NO, SAKURA-gritaba Sasuke mientras caminaba a paso apresurado por el patio principal seguido de Sakura quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos.- DEJA DE SEGUIRME TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTO QUE HACER Y TU ERES SOLO UN ESTORBO…

Sakura se detuvo a mitad de patio, tratando de que sus lágrimas no salieran, ella odiaba esa sensación, odiaba que todos los días, todos los estúpidos días, llorara, que no pudiera ser fuerte.

-Sakura-chan…-grito a lo lejos Naruto acercándose a la chica quien rápidamente limpiaba sus lagrimas.- ¿Sakura-chan?, no me digas que el imbécil de Sasuke te ah hecho llorar de nuevo

-No, no claro que no Naruto es solo que… se me metió una basura al ojo-sonrió falsamente Sakura, esa sonrisa no le gustaba a Naruto.

-¿Ahora qué paso?-interrogo Naruto tomando a Sakura de los hombros

-Como sabes le organice una fiesta a Sasuke porque hoy es su cumpleaños número 17, pero él tiene cosas importante que hacer, ya ves es una tontería… déjalo- Sakura acomodo un poco su largo cabello- de seguro su familia le organizo algo, y bueno ya sabes cómo son sus papas de estrictos tu mismo me lo has dicho

* * *

-¿Estás segura Sakura?**- **interrogo Ino detrás de la chica con unas tijeras en las manos

-Claro que no estoy segura- dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido- Pero el idiota de Kiba coloco el chicle en mi cabello y no hay forma de quitarlo, solo cortándolo.

-Si no hay otra solución- Ino agarro el pedazo de cabello con chicle, el cual se encontraba en la altura de la nuca de Sakura, y dio el primer corte- Quedara demasiado corto

-Mi cabello- Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía como su cabello caía al suelo.

Sakura caminaba con la mirada baja en aquel pasillo del colegio, no quería que nadie la viera, se sentía tan fea, su cabello, su hermoso cabello tuvo que ser cortado porque el estúpido de Kiba arrojo un chicle sin fijarse que iba dirigido a Sakura, pero Kiba pago su acto, ya que enseguida Sakura le soltó tremendo golpe que el ojo de Kiba quedo morado. Sakura escucho voces venir en su dirección, al alzar la vista vio que era Sasuke y Naruto.

-Ohayo Ino, Sakura-chan…-saludo el rubio acercándose a ambas chicas quienes guardaban silencio.- Sa… Sakura-chan ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?

-Kiba, arrogo un chicle y se enredo en el cabello de Sakura no tuvimos de otra más que cortarlo- explico Ino.

-Ese Kiba idiota- dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se acerco a Sakura y la tomo del hombro- No te preocupes Sakura te ves HERMOSA…-declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que Sakura levantara su rostro y sonriera y se sonroja por el comentario.

-Gracias Naruto…

-Y tu Sasuke, es tu novia, ¿a que así te gusta más?- dijo Ino animando a Sasuke para que apoyara a Sakura en aquel momento que la había entristecido.

-Siempre me han gustado las chicas con cabello largo- soltó Sasuke sin más- además tu frente se ve más amplia… no es de mucha ayuda, justo como cuando te conocimos…

-SASUKE-TEME-grito Naruto

-Yo… yo…- Sakura comenzó a correr lejos de sus amigos y de Sasuke, las palabras de Sasuke habían dolido.

* * *

-Tu lo sabías mejor que nadie- hablaba el Uchiha sentado en las escaleras del pórtico

-Pero ni siquiera lo intentaste Sasuke…-Naruto miraba el jardín que rodeaba la mansión Uchiha

-Dure 3 años con ella, así que no me digas que no lo intente-Sasuke miro en la misma dirección de Naruto.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-pregunto Naruto.

- Se puso a llorar rogándome que no acabara con esto-Sasuke dio un suspiro- Pero es que Naruto tu sabes que yo…

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Cuándo te irás?

-La semana entrante, ella me estará esperando en la estación de autobuses -sonrió el Uchiha- ¿Tu?...¿ puedo contar contigo?

-Sabes que si Sasuke-Teme, soy como tu hermano ¿no es así?- Naruto paso un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke- Y si el huir con ella es lo que los hace felices por mi está bien

-Lo que menos quisiéramos es huir, pero nuestras familias no, nos dejan otra opción- dijo por ultimo Sasuke bajando la mirada.

-Lose, solo espero que Neji no trate de asesinarme al querer saber donde se fueron tu y su prima

-De todos modos no lo sabes

-Y aunque lo supiera sabes que no diría nada

-Sí, lo sé… Naruto… se que algún día ella se dará cuenta que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo frente de ella

-Ojala…-Naruto dio un sonoro suspiro- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por estar con ella todo este tiempo.

-Sabes que lo hice por ti, además el estar con Sakura fue bueno para mí, así Hinata pudo salir de ese internado, a pesar de que estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí…-Sasuke sonrió una vez más- por lo menos ya tenía la libertad de poderme escribir o hablar por teléfono…

* * *

-DEJAME EN PAZ, LARGATE-grito la peli rosa echando de su habitación al rubio el cual choco con la pared frente a la habitación de la chica, quien cerró la puerta de un azote.

-Naruto…-se acerco presurosa Ino para ayudar a levantar al rubio- Estas bien

-Si…-Naruto miro la puerta de la habitación y escuchaba el llanto que provenía de adentro.

-TE ODIO, TE ODIO-gritaba la peli rosa y esos gritos eran escuchados por Naruto e Ino quienes tomaron asiento en el suelo de madera frente a la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

_**3 horas después….**_

-Naruto, Naruto…- agito Ino al rubio quien estaba recostado en el suelo

-¿Que sucede?- despertó frotándose los ojos e incorporándose.

-Escucha…-Ino guardo silencio dejando oír el viento que soplaba y como algunos grillos comenzaban a cantar ya que la noche estaba presente.

-No oigo nada-respondió incrédulo Naruto

-Por eso mismo… ya no se escucha a Sakura- Ino se levanto junto con Naruto del suelo y se acercaron a la puerta comenzando ah abrirla despacio.-Parece que se ah cansado de llorar y se ah dormido- dijo Ino una vez ya dentro de la habitación y viendo a Sakura en su cama.-Sera mejor taparla, no se vaya a resfriar voy por unas mantas.

-Si- Naruto se acerco precavidamente a Sakura quien le daba la espalda. Sintió como su corazón se detenía de momento y un escalofrió lo rodeaba, como sus ojos se llenaban de un liquido salado- Sakura-chan…-susurro Naruto acercándose por completo a la cama- SAKURA- Naruto tomo de prisa el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura y salió de la habitación.

-NARUTO ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?-grito Ino al ver a Naruto salir de la habitación corriendo con Sakura entre sus brazos. Ino volteo a la cama donde antes reposaba la chica y vio solo un par de pastillas y un frasco vacio sobre esta.-SAKURA- grito Ino tirando las mantas y saliendo corriendo tras Naruto.

-Sakura por favor resiste-decía Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa de Sakura con ella en brazos- Por favor no te mueras, te necesito…-Naruto salió de la casa y se dirigió a su automóvil que estaba afuera de esta.

Naruto abrió con dificultad el automóvil y subió a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto para después el dirigirse al asiento del piloto.-Sakura por favor no me hagas esto…-decía repitiendo Naruto mientras encendía el automóvil y se alejaba del lugar.

_Recuerdos de Sakura inconsciente._

_-Sakura-chan feliz cumpleaños…-decía un pequeño rubio con una flor entre sus manos._

_La pequeña sonrió y acepto la flor gustosa, mirando de reojo a un pelinegro que tenía un rubor en las mejillas frente a una pequeña de cabello corto y negro azulado quien jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el suelo, mientras Sasuke distraídamente se rascaba la cabeza._

_-Claro Sakura-chan… te ayudare a conquistar a Sasuke-teme. -Sonreía alegremente aquel rubio._

_-Muchas Gracias Naruto- Sakura abrazo a Naruto depositando un beso en su mejilla.- Eres el mejor amigo que puedo llegar a tener._

_-No- respondió fríamente Sasuke rechazando la caja de chocolates que Sakura le había obsequiado. Alejándose de la peli rosa._

_-Sasuke-kun…-susurro la chica_

_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo se la doy, ya verás cómo se los acaba todos- dijo un sonriente Naruto._

_-Gra… Gracias Naruto…-Sakura sonrió tímidamente._

_-NARUTO ¿QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?-pregunto preocupada Sakura al ver al rubio con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando._

_-Nada… no te preocupes por mí, mejor ve a ver a Sasuke creo que te tiene que decir algo- hablo el rubio tocándose la nariz._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?-interrogo confundida Sakura._

_-Sakura…-una voz detrás de ella le sobresalto al voltear vio el rostro herido del Uchiha-Podemos hablar…_

_-Sasuke-kun…-Sakura enseguida coloco una mano sobre el rostro del Uchiha. _

_-No me toques-respondió brusco Uchiha aventando a un lado la mano de la chica. Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto quien frunció el ceño- Es que me duele, por eso no me toques-repuso presuroso el Uchiha-_

_-Si entiendo, disculpa Sasuke-kun-se disculpo la peli rosa con una sonrisa al obtener esa explicación de Sasuke_

_-Vamos…-dijo el Uchiha llevando a Sakura al patio principal._

_-Es que yo… pensé que te agradaría que te visitara, somos novios-decía llorando Sakura frente a un Sasuke con el ceño fruncido._

_-Entiende Sakura, no quiero que vuelvas a ir a mi casa-respondió Sasuke- Somos novios pero… es demasiado pronto para formalizar lo nuestro_

_-Pero Sasuke llevamos 2 años juntos_

_-Sakura no insistas…-Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejando sentada a Sakura en una banca de aquel parque._

_-¿Sakura-chan?-hablo una voz acercándose a la chica que limpiaba sus lagrimas.- ¿Por qué lloras? De seguro Sasuke-teme te hiso algo…_

_-No, no es nada Naruto, es solo que fui una tonta, pensé que Sasuke me quería…-Sakura saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y se limpio la nariz- Fui a su casa a visitarlo y se enojo conmigo dice que no quiere que valla a su casa, que a pesar de los 2 años de relación no quiere que nuestra relación sea formal, que sus papas me conozcan._

_-Sakura-chan…-Naruto se sentó a un lado de la chica- Sabes… los padres de Sasuke son muy estrictos… no le gustan que Sasuke tenga novia, aun es joven y está estudiando ellos creen que el noviazgo es una pérdida de tiempo- mintió Naruto._

_-Es ¿verdad? Lo que dices_

_-Claro Sakura…-rio nerviosamente Naruto- Ahora porque no vamos a comer un helado yo invito_

_-Gracias Naruto_

_-Quiero acabar contigo…-dijo Sasuke parado frente a ella quien estaba realizando su tarea en aquel salón de clases donde estaban solo los dos._

_-Pero… pero… Sasuke-kun, no hagas esas bromas-pidió Sakura con miedo._

_-Sakura, lo nuestro no funciona, no quiero seguir haciéndote perder tu tiempo, ni quiero perder el mío con esta relación que no va a ningún lado-explico el Uchiha con las manos dentro de las bolsas de los pantalones._

_-Sasuke-kun… no, haremos que esto vaya a algún lado, pero no me dejes- dijo la chica en voz alta levantándose de su asiento.-Sasuke-kun TE AMO_

_-Adiós Sakura…-Sasuke salió de aquel salón dejando a Sakura llorando hay en medio del salón. Sakura se sentó y se apoyo en la paleta de su banca comenzando a llorar._

_-¿Sakura-chan?-entro Naruto comiendo un sándwich pero que dejo de lado al escuchar el llanto de la chica-¿Sakura -chan que paso?-interrogo el rubio llegando hasta donde Sakura estaba._

_-Naruto…-Sakura levanto el rostro, permitiendo que Naruto viera sus lagrimas- Naruto abrázame…-pidió Sakura, e inmediatamente Naruto abrazo a la chica sintiendo como ella mojaba la camisa escolar debido a sus lagrimas._

_-¿Por qué has llamado? Te dije que no me buscaras mas- hablaba fríamente la voz atreves del teléfono_

_-Sasuke te amo, como quieres que borre este sentimiento de un día para otro dime como.- Sakura se acurrucaba entre sus sabanas, con los ojos cristalinos._

_-Sakura… sé que eso es imposible, el dejar de amara a alguien, pero Sakura…- un suspiro se escucho por parte de Sasuke- Sakura yo… yo… estoy en la estación de autobuses estoy a punto de irme de la ciudad para no volver más…_

_-Sasuke no te vayas, por favor, por favor no me dejes…l lévame contigo-pidió la chica una vez más._

_-Sakura… entiende no puedo, no puedo… tu no puedes estar a lado de alguien quien no te ama…-Sasuke dio un segundo suspiro- Sakura te eh llegado a tomar cariño en todo este tiempo… pero no el cariño que tu esperas de mi… yo no puedo ser lo que tu quieres… Sakura por favor no sé como lo tomaras pero es mejor que te lo diga para que de una vez por todas te olvides de mi…_

_-Sasuke-kun…_

_-Sakura es horrible cuando amas a alguien con tanta intensidad que duele, duele el no poder estar con esa persona, duele que la alejen de ti… que no importa lo que hagas, no importa que tan bien hagas las cosas, siguen siendo sin ser suficiente para que te dejen estar al lado de la persona que amas…-Sakura escucho un sonido parecido al llanto proveniente del otro lado de la línea.- Sakura… a mi me arrebataron a es apersona 4 años atrás… la alejaron de mi…_

_-Sasuke-kun tu…_

_-Sakura… me voy de la ciudad para estar con esa persona, huir de todos los que nos quieren separar… estar con la persona que tanto amo y que se que me ama… esa chica que fue mi primer tartamudeo frente a una chica, mi primer sonrojo, mi primer miedo a ser rechazado, mi primera ilusión, la primera persona que hiso que dejara de lado mi orgullo, mi primer beso, mi primera caricia, mi primera vez de hacer el amor, mis primeras lagrimas, mi primer dolor al perderla,… mi primer y único amor….-recitaba Sasuke con lagrimas rodando por sus rostro pero que era cubierto con una de sus manos._

_-Hinata…-susurraron los labios de Sakura, al recordar que en primer grado de secundaria Sasuke tuvo una relación con ella, pero a los pocos meses ella desapareció. Desde entonces Sasuke se volvió aun más reservado, de hecho cuando los demas se enteraron que Sakura y el andaban, no lo podían creer pues todos juraban que el amor de su vida de Sasuke era Hinata y que después de ella no habría nadie más en su vida._

_-Hay alguien quien te ama Sakura… alguien a quien le has puesto la careta de amigo… esa persona haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad… incluso convencer a un imbécil de andar contigo, solo porque eso te haría feliz…-Sasuke dio un último suspiro- a veces el ver mas allá de nuestra narices nos hace ver que el verdadero amor siempre estuvo a nuestro lado incondicionalmente como amigo, secando tus lagrimas y arrebatándote sonrisas a cada momento del día…_

_-Naruto…-susurro una vez mas Sakura- por él, tu y yo…_

_-Él quería que tú fueras feliz y quería que yo olvidara a Hinata… que rehiciera mi vida con alguien quien me quería incondicionalmente… Naruto mando al diablo su felicidad por la de nosotros Sakura…_

-Naruto…-susurro Sakura en aquella cama de hospital despertando con dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura-chan-hablo una voz a lado de la chica tomando su fina mano entre las suyas- Gracias a dios has despertado- su mano fue besada por aquellos labios- ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... –pregunto el rubio aferrándose a la mano de Sakura.

Sakura miro el techo blanco de aquel hospital _¿Por qué lo había hecho?,_ ni ella tenía las cosas claras, le dolía saber que Sasuke nunca la amo, que mientras estaba con ella el amaba incondicionalmente a otra persona, pero también dolía que a pesar de todo, ella teniendo a la persona perfecta siempre a su lado ella nunca pudo reconocerla. Dolía saber que ella quizá causo en Naruto un dolor parecido al que ella ahora sentía por Sasuke.

**Final Flash Back**

**-**Yo sé que hiciste tantas cosas cuando estaba el-Naruto se aferro mas al cuerpo de Sakura mientras que las gotas de lluvias se hacían más intensas- se que tienes miedo a volver a querer de la misma forma que lo quisiste a él… se que quizás no me quieras a mí como lo quisiste a él… se que él no fue lo que tu esperabas pero…-Naruto enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sakura- ahora estoy aquí con mis manos aferrado a ti pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya a separar de ti…

Sakura no sabía si aquel líquido que recorría su rostro eran lágrimas o las gotas de lluvia, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y correspondió el abrazo del rubio, aferrándose de igual manera a aquel cuerpo.

Sakura recordó que 7 meses después de aquel intento fallido de suicidio Naruto le pidió una oportunidad a Sakura, el día de su cumpleaños llego con un enorme arreglo florar, después de ir a una fiesta organizada por Ino, Naruto le pidió una oportunidad de conquistarla, de cortejarla, de que pudieran ser algo más que amigos. Sakura tardo unas semanas en darle el sí a Naruto.

Ahora llevaban 7 meses de relación, ese día habían salido con unos amigos después de la universidad, estaban en un bar platicando amenamente, hasta que Sai, aquel chico que se parecía tanto a Sasuke físicamente mas no en su forma de ser, y el cual era novio de Ino. Le pregunto a Sakura si amaba a Naruto, de la misma forma que Ino lo amaba a él.

Por unos instantes el bar se quedo en silencio, al menos los que estaban cercas de ellos, esperando la respuesta de la chica la cual solo dijo –_Yo invito la siguiente ronda_- en ese momento todos festejaron la invitación de Sakura.

Sai torció un poco la boca y volteo a ver a Naruto quien tenía la mirada clavada en la cerveza frente a él, después Sai volvió hablar una vez más- _De seguro aun no olvidas a algún viejo amor_- Ino le grito a Sai que se callara y Naruto salió corriendo de aquel bar. Minutos después Sakura salió corriendo tras Naruto, ella tenía miedo de decir un _TE AMO_ como lo había hecho con Sasuke y del cual nunca recibió una respuesta ella tenía miedo de ser de nuevo la única que amaba tenia tanto miedo de volver a decir esas palabras y fue así como habían terminado hay en medio de la lluvia.

-Tienes razón en algo - dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto quitara su rostro del cuello de Sakura.- el no fue lo que yo esperaba… y no te puedo querer como lo quise a él…-Sakura tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Naruto quien estaba con los ojos abiertos- porque tu eres todo lo que él no era… tu siempre estuviste conmigo… tu siempre me sonreías… me amabas… diste tu felicidad a cambio de la mía… mientras él era frio y distante conmigo… el fue en busca de su propia felicidad-Sakura coloco su frente contra la del rubio.-ahora yo voy en busca de mi propia felicidad, YO TE AMO NARUTO…

Naruto sonrió ampliamente y choco sus labios junto con los de Sakura, cargando el delgado cuerpo de Sakura en el proceso y darle una vuelta por los aires.

-No sabes todo lo que eh sufrido por ti, noches en velas desde que te vi y ahora estas aquí…-Naruto froto su nariz con la de Sakura- TE AMO….-dijo sonriendo el rubio aun con Sakura cargando.

-Yo te amo mas…-respondía ella sonriendo.

-No, yo te amo más-reto el Uzumaki- TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO… TE AMO- grito en medio de la lluvia Naruto a todo pulmón

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**_Recuerda si dejas un Reviews alimentas a la musa de mi inspiracion y haces que en mi rostro se dibuje una sonrisa, ademas de alegrar mi dia._**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


End file.
